Pide un deseo
by steldark
Summary: QUE PEDIRIA NARUTO Y HINATA SI TUBIERAN DOS DESEOS PARA ELLOS ES UN NARUHINA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REWIEVS PESIMO SUMARI NO CREN BUENO ENTREN Y LEAN AUNQUE NO LO CREA ESTOY VIVO¡¡¡¡¡ PERDON POR LA TARDANSA DISFRUTE Y CABE DESTACAR NO ME MATEN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fi y **Kaybi-CHAN SI LEES ESTO PORFAVOR NO ME MATES ES QUE NO PODIA QUITARME ESTA IDEA DE LA CABESA7 PERDON y tratare de actualizar el otro fic lo mas rápido posible**

Bueno espero que dejen rewievs aunque sea para mentármela bueno mejor solo para decirme que les parecio mi fic y algo mas que resaltar _**Hinata esta viva **_ bueno sin mas por el momento el fic

-dialogos-

_-penasmientos_-

**Cap 1 Pide un deseo**

Era un día tranquilo mientras a las afueras de la aldea de la arena iban pasan dos jóvenes no mayores de 17 años, uno era un rubio de ojos azules y junto de el caminaba una señorita de ojos blancos y con un gran rubor el sus pómulos. Que al parecer regresaban de una misión

-que fácil fue esta misión-mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca

-si Naruto-kun-hablaba casi en un susurro

-me gusto ver de nuevo a gaara pero que malo que fue una misión sensi…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el junto con Hinata cayeron en lo que parecía un templo antiguo. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se dio cuenta q se encontraba sobre Naruto a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios y solo siendo iluminados por la poca luz que se colaba por la abertura por la que entraron a lo que parecía una cámara de un faraón egipcio. Hinata al darse cuenta de lo sucedido su rostro logro alcanzar colores desconocidos para la humanidad y después opto por desmayarse cayendo justamente sobre los labios de Naruto que ella al estar desmallada no se percato del contacto

Mientras tanto Naruto al abrir los ojos por primera vez en su vida vio una figura y que en sus pensamientos solo se preguntaba-que hermosa ¿será un ángel?- pero después pudo enfocar mejor la silueta y al verla recordó con que persona callo en aquel lugar un tanto oscuro. Naruto volvió a enfocar la cara de Hinata para ver como su cara se ponía totalmente roja y después de un momento ella se desmallo sobre los labios de Naruto. Al sentir el contacto se sorprendió pero después por su mente paso-sus labios saben…- y levanto a Hinata de tal manera de no lastimarla y al verla se dio cuenta que se encontraba inconsciente. Cuando se dio cuenta sentía que avía algo bajo su espalda al revisar el objeto se dio cuenta de que era una lámpara

-_será una lámpara mágica como la de los cuentos_-después de pensar en esa posibilidad se levanto y tomo a Hinata la tomo entre sus brazos y dio un salto lo suficiente mente alto para poder salir de aquel lugar

-creo que seria bueno avisarle de esto a gaara- mientras con sus manos formaba sellos con un poco de dificultad ya que seguía cargando a Hinata.

En un puf apareció un clon de Naruto al cual le ordeno ir a la aldea de la arena y decir sobre el descubrimiento mientras el clon iba para la aldea de la arena Naruto se encaminaba una vez mas asía konoha.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Hinata –_que fue lo… que paso creo que me volví a desmallar creo que alguien me carga-_Hinata poco a poco empezó abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que Naruto la estaba cargando. En ese momento Hinata se sonrojo un poco y solo pudo pronunciar

-Na… Naruto-kun-mientras mitraba sus azules ojos

-ha Hinata que bueno que despiertas ya me tenias preocupado-mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-muchas gracias Naruto-kun-diciéndolo en voz baja-_genial Naruto se preocupa por mi_-

-ha Hinata te parece bien si descansamos un poco-mientras se acercaban a un árbol

-Naruto-kun si quieres puedes bajarme-mientras se bajaba sus pies y tocaba tierra

-Naruto kun que fue lo que paso-mientras se sentaba a un lado de Naruto

-es que nos caímos en un hoy-mientras recordaba el pequeño beso que se dio

-Naruto estas bien te vez un poco rojo-Hinata lo miraba fijamente y con duda en su voz

Mientras tanto Naruto dejo de escuchar a su compañera y casi como un simple reflejo bajo la mirada asta donde estaban los labios de la kunoichi, ya o escuchaba sonido alguno solo su mente y su cuerpo querían probar esos dulces labios que lo encantaron –como quisiera probar sus labios otra ves- mientras en su mente recordaba una y otra ves ese fugas momento. Después de unos segundos Naruto trataba de recobrar la cordura y recordar q elle es su amiga- _Hinata es mi amiga, amiga solo eso_-mientras seguía ensimismado en su mundo algo o alguien lo saco de su mundo

-Naruto-kun esta bien, tiene como un minuto que te hablo y no me ase caso-decía con un poco de pena y tristeza por pensar que Naruto la ignoraba

-a no es que…-_piensa no le puedo decir que quiero besarla_-a mira lo que me encontré en la cueva donde caímos-mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un objeto parecía una lámpara de color dorado (imagínense la lámpara de Aladino)

-es bonita se parece a la de los cuentos de hadas-mientras la tomaba en sus manos y la examinaba detenida mente

-Si y también esta muy sucia -entonces empezó a tallar la lámpara con un trapito mientras Naruto agarraba la lámpara. Después de un par de segundos la lámpara se empezó a calentar y ambos jóvenes soltaron la lámpara. De la cual empezó a salir un poco de humo de color grisáceo y de entre ese humo aparece un hombre fornido como de unos 30 años, un chaleco de color morado y cabello oscuro. Ante la presencia del sujeto Naruto mas que preguntar grito quien era.

-QUIEN ERES- mientras se ponía en defensa

-Yo soy el genio de la lámpara-mientras asía una reverencia

-y que quieres-preguntaba tímidamente la hiuuga

-¿Qué quiero?-mientras asía una mueca de sorpresa-mejor dicho que quieren ustedes, al frotar la lámpara me llamaron para cumplirles cualquier deseo que quieran-mientras miraba la expresión de ambos

-enserio eso seria genial-con cara de un niño el día de reyes magos

-enserio-dudando mucho-y cuantos deseos tenemos-después empezaba a gritar cosas incoherentes

-tienen dos deseos cada uno-ignorando los desvaríos de pelirrubio

-si es cierto entonces quiero comer en ichiruka´s gratis por siempre- mientras esperaba la respuesta del genio

-bueno tus deseos son ordenes-mientras tronaba los dedos

-y que nada mas eso –se quejo el rubio

-claro no puedo traer al restaurante aquí, pero cuando llegues a al restaurante tu podrás comer todo lo que quieras- mientras miraba a la joven peliazul

-entonces deseo poder controlar todo el poder del bijju que hay dentro de mi-mientras señalaba su estomago

Y el genio iba a protestar cuando del estomago de Naruto empezó a salir chakra de un color rojizo y empezó a formar la figura de un zorro no muy grande con dos colas y unos ojos color sangre. El genio sin saber que decir solamente trono los dedos

-concedido-_que fue lo que paso, si yo no fui_-mientras miraba al zorro y como lentamente se levantaba dejando mostrar sus ojos con el seño fruncido

-tu maldito mocoso por tu culpa ya no tengo poder –mientras se balanceaba contra el rubio

-he¡¡¡¡ tu eres kyuubi –mientras trataba de quitarse al mini zorro

-si y por tu culpa ahora me encuentro en el mundo real-mientras seguía intentando morderlo

-que no eras tu el que quería salirse de mi cuerpo y ser libre- lo decía con un poco de duda

-si quería salir de tu cuerpo pero no quería quedarme sin la mayoría de mi poder-cuando por fin pudo darle un buen mordisco en el brazo mientras, Naruto lo sacudía para tratarse de zafar de la mordida.

Mientras tanto a un lado de la pequeña riña el genio un poco impacienté por terminar de cumplir los deseos

-entonces chiquilla cual es tu deseo-mientras flotaba frente a Hinata

-A pues…-mientras su cara empezaba a cambiar de varios colores de rojos-es que quiero declarármele a Naruto-kun-disiento casi todo en voz muy baja y lo ultimo casi inaudiblemente

-Parece que te da pena mejor dímelo al oído-mientras se acercaba a la altura de Hinata para pedir el deseo

-hi- Hinata solo se acerco al oído del genio

-a pues eso es fácil- mientras se dirigía adonde seguía la riña entre Naruto y kyuubi , el genio los separaba a uno lo ponía a un lado de Hinata mientras que al otro lo agarraba de pelaje de su cuello. Cuando Naruto estuvo a un lado de Hinata, el genio giro a Hinata de tal manera que quedo frente a Naruto, el genio poso un dedo sobre la cabeza de la Hinata

-NARUTO-KUN, ME GUSTAS Y MEGUSTARIA QUE FUERAS ALGO MAS QUE MI AMIGO¡¡¡¡¡-lo decía casi gritando u cuando se di cuenta de lo dicho solo pudo ponerse totalmente roja. Mientras tanto por parte de Naruto solo se quedo inmóvil por la confesión echa por su compañera mientras en su mente por primera ves en su vida funcionaba y daba paso a todos los recuerdos que albergaba sobre Hinata y su comportamiento junto de el en todo el tiempo que se conocían. Después de un par de segundos Naruto por fin pudo entender los sentimientos de Hinata y los suyos.

Hinata al no escuchar respuesta se le empezó a formar un pequeño nudo en la garganta pero cuando se disponía a decir algo Hinata fue interrumpida

-lo ciento-con un tono de voz un tanto triste. Y Hinata le faltaba poco para llorar, cuando-nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y ahora puedo aclarar los míos-mientras abrasaba a Hinata fuertemente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar de su lado y jamás la vería otra vez. Lentamente Naruto se acerco al oído de la ahora persona que mas quería en el mundo y decía muy tiernamente-quisieras ser mi novia-y le planto un tierno beso en sus labios el cual después de un par de segundos ella respondió la caricia muy contenta de saber que su amor le correspondía. Después de un par de minutos se separaron por falta de oxigeno así quedando frente a frente.

-mi primer beso-lo decía con un tono de ilusión en su voz

-a este no, es tu segundo beso-mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa-el primero fue cuando caímos a la cueva-mentalmente esperaba un golpe o algo parecido

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en una revoltura de sentimientos, gratitud por que Naruto fue el primero, enojo por que si no hubieran tenido esos deseos jamás recordaría ese momento, y asta cierto punto una combinación de todo. Pero antes de que Hinata y Naruto siguieran demostrando su afecto fueron interrumpidos por el genio y el zorro

-bien díganme su ultimo deseo-hablando con un poco de desesperación

-tanto te urge cumplir nuestros sueños-se quejaba el rubio

-no es que después de cumplirles sus deseos seré libre de la lámpara y podre estar donde quiera y si quiero cumplir deseos-lo decía con una inmensa alegría en su voz

-a bueno pos a mi no se me ocurre nada y a ti Hinata-

-la verdad no-

-no puede ser pueden pedir cualquier cosa lo que sea y me dicen que no se les ocurre nada-con un poco de impaciencia en el genio

- Bueno podría ser que mi papa no se enoje con mi relación con Naruto- decía un tanto indecisa

-perfecto en tonces cuando llegues con tu padre y le digas sobre tu ahora novio no se enojara-mientras tronaba los dedos y con eso la nube de humo que lo asía flotar lo cubrió totalmente después se empezó a disipar lentamente el humo dejando ver a un hombre moreno alto con ropas un tanto extrañas

-bueno adiós si van por las playas del Caribe no se olviden de visitarme

-oye espera pero ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre-lo decía casi gritando

-a pos me llamo Lizard-mientras se dirigía a una abertura en el aire que dejaba ver una playa y el hermoso mar. Después que pasó Lizard por el portal este se cerró dejando a los jóvenes un poco pasmados.

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar- decía Naruto mientras agarraba a Hinata de la mano y se dirigían asía su aldea pero una voz los detuvo

-quienes se creen para irse y dejarme aquí-decía el pequeño zorro de dos colas

-pero tu decías que quería ser libre ahora lo eres adiós –mientras seguían su rumbo

- ha ni creas encontrare la manera para recuperar mi poder por eso no dejar que me dejes aquí–mientras se encaminaba con la nueva pareja de novios-_malditos humanos_-

_**Ustedes dicen lo continuo o lo dejo por la paz sin mas por el momento **_

_**Adiós je+**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero que bien y muchas gracias por todos los rewievs que mandan y si no es mucho pedir si pudieran dejar mas porque de que no veo muchos rewievs no quiero terminar la historia así que aun quesea digan dos palabras o un monosílabo no me importa solo dejen rewiev bueno sin mas aquí esta el nuevo cap **

CAPITULO 2

Mientras en un bosque se podían ver un par de jóvenes agarrados de las manos, que no muy lejos se encontraba un grupo de ninjas que los veían irse por el camino

-por fin ya esta todo echo-hablaba alegremente una pelirosa

-si, pero no gracias a ti frentona-reclamaba la rubia subiendo su tono de voz común

-no es cierto ino-cerda-poniéndose frente a su compañera

-NO¡¡¡, entonces de quien fue la maravillosa idea de dejarlos caer en un agujeró-con gran sarcasmo y resaltando cada palabra.

Para todos en ese momento llego el recuerdo de cuando se encontraban cerca de donde iban caminando los objetivos de su misión. La pelirosa se puso de pie y golpeo el suelo de tal manera que se empezó a formar una minúscula grieta que fue avanzando de tal manera que al llegar con Naruto y Hinata cayeron en una cueva, después de un rato sale Naruto cargando a Hinata, trata de invocar un clon y después solo sale caminando con toda la tranquilidad. Al ver esto los ninjas se dan cuenta que lo mas seguro Hinata se hubiera desmayado y por lo tanto fracaso el plan

-pero conmigo y Sasuke si funciono-murmurando lo suficiente mente bajo para no ser escuchada mientras desviaba la mirada-bueno pero a final de cuentas hemos echo la misión exitosamente-levantando un poco al voz para defenderse de su equivocación

-bajen la voz o sino esos dos nos escucharan-trataba de controlarlas una mujer mayor con ojos escarlata maestra del genjutsu

-hmp-dijeron las dos al unísono mientras cada una se iba en dirección contraria

-parece que las malas mañas se pegan ¿no crees Sasuke?-comentaba un peligris que no le quitaba la vista de encima a un librito color verde

-…-el aludido por el comentario solo miro con aquellas miradas que si mataran kakashi se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra

-por cierto kakashi que técnica ocupaste para separar a Naruto y al kyuubi-caminando asía el peli gris

-yo no fui, pense que fue Sasuke- mientras serraba su librito

-Sasuke –kun es el mejor-dándole un abraso al aludido

- te equivocas Sakura-librándose del abraso y alejándola a una distancia prudente-con mi poder puedo controlar a kyuubi o a Naruto pero para separarlos se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra-comentaba seriamente a sus compañeros de misión

Mientras en la cabeza de todos se asía mas grande la duda de por que Naruto y el kyuubi son ahora entes diferentes. No muy lejos de ese lugar seguían caminando un rubio y una peliazul que iban hablando sobre cualquier cosa mientras el rubio cargaba sobre su cabeza a un pequeño zorro de dos colas el cual parecía un tanto perturbado por algo.

FLASH BACK

-Que ases aquí Yodaime-preguntaba un zorro enjaulado y con un gran enojo al ver a la persona

-solo vine a saludar-mientras solo sonreía

-dime que buscas aquí-con un gran enfado en su voz

-la verdad, vengo a ayudarte a salir del cuerpo de mi hijo-tomando un semblante serio

-jajajajajaja-se escucho una risa casi maniaca-TU ayudarme, si fuiste tu el que me encerró en este lugar-viendo fijamente a su enemigo

-considero que aprendiste tu lección de no ir por el mundo destruyendo aldeas y aparte quiero librar a mi hijo de ser tu carcelero-con voz ligeramente seria

-y si no acepto-

-te quedaras dentro de mi hijo por toda la eternidad-

-quieres decir que aunque el muera yo no podre renacer-ligeramente curioso por lo antes dicho

-yo cree este sello de tal manera que no te pudieras separar del alma de tu carcelero ni siquiera después dela muerte-"_a ver si se la cree_"

despues de meditar un rato sobre la propuesta -"_en el mejor de los casos es mejor salir que segir aqui adentro_"-

-y yo como te ayudo en esto-un tanto resignado

-el problema de esta técnica es que se necesita demasiado chakra el cual no tengo-"ya se la creyó"

-me aseguras que con esta técnica saldré de este lugar-

-claro, yo te doy mi palabra de que tu, vas a salir del cuerpo de mi hijo-

-entonces toma el chakra que necesites y si me traicionas lo pagaras muy caro-"mas te vale que no me engañes"

En ese momento de la jaula empezó a salir una gran cantidad de chakra de color rojizo, acercándose lentamente por el suelo se acercaba al rubio y en poco tiempo lo empezó a rodear. El Yodaime empezó a formar varios sellos a una gran velocidad. En su mano derecha se empezó a formar varias marcas las cuales al tocar el sello de la gran jaula se esparcieron rápidamente por este modificando el primero.

-que me pasa me siento muy débil-viendo directamente al yodaime

-nada solo vas a dejar casi todo tu chakra en el cuerpo de Naruto

-me as engañado-totalmente furioso

-no es cierto, yo te dije que te sacaría de este lugar mas no dije que saldrías con todo tu poder-con una cara casi inosente

-maldito te juro que una vez afuera matare a Naruto-

-no podrás aun con todo el poder que tengas no le podrás hacer nada ya que el sello lo impide y solo existe una forma de que ocupes mas chakra del que tendrás una ves afuera-hablaba con gran confiansa

-y según tu que tengo que hacer-molesto pero cansado por el proceso del sello

-solo tendrás que hacer un contrato con Naruto y su futura descendencia- levantando la mano y agitándola en forma de despedida

-maldi…-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de se sacado del cuerpo del rubio

-bueno mi trabajo esta echo-con una sonrisa en su rostro

End flash back

Mientras el zorro de dos colas hablaba en voz baja de tal manera que no se diera cuenta Naruto ni su acompañante. Mientras tanto Naruto seguía caminando agarrado de la mano de su ahora novia poco a poco empezaron a visualizar las grandes puertas de su aldea

-que bien ya estamos en casa-gritando de alegría

-eres demasiado escandaloso mocoso-con un tono de molestia por despertarlo

-yo no soy ningún mocoso-indignado por el comentario-ya tengo 18 años-

-por mucho que crezcas yo tengo 50 veces tu edad-contestando tranquilamente-así que para mi seguirás siendo un MO-CO-SO-dando gran énfasis en la ultima palabra

-na… Naruto-kun, kyuubi-sama contrólense un poco no hay que llamar la atención-un poco tímida por dirigirse al rey de los bijus

-despiértenme cuando suceda algo interesante-acomodándose otra ves sobre la cabeza de Naruto

-si tu lo pides me tratare de comportar-un poco molesto por como lo trataba el zorro y un poco resignado

-gracias Naruto-kun-con una ligera sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bien entonces ay que dirigirnos con la vieja-tomando de la mano a Hinata y encaminándose asía la torre de la Hokage

El camino fue tranquilo a acepción de unas miradas de critica al ver al contenedor del biju mas poderoso caminando de la mano de la heredera del clan hyuga. Muchos murmuraban al ver pasar la pareja. Ante esto Naruto y Hinata los ignoraban completamente, no les interesaba saber lo que pensaban los demás. El camino se hizo corto y una ves frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage tocaron, esperando la autorización de entrar.

-pasen- sonó una voz tranquila, mientras se abría la puerta

-vieja ya regresamos de la misi…-diciendo en voz alta pero no termino de hablar ya que le cayeron encima una carpeta muy pesada

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames vieja-dejando mostrar su enojo-bueno entonces como les fue-ignorando a Naruto que seguía tirado y sentandose sobre su silla

-aquí esta el pergamino que quería-sacando de su ropa un pequeño rollo sellado

-y Hinata como te llebas con naruto he-tomando el rollo y empesandolo abrir

-mucho mejor-un tanto sonrojada y sorprendida por la pregunta

-Esta bien puedes retirarte-leyendo el pergamino-curiosidad de quien es ese zorro, es tu mascota Hinata o de Naruto

-no Tsunade-sama no es una mascota es …-no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida por

-a quien le llamas mascota Tsunade-un poco enojado

-Eres kyuubi- sorprendida

-hmp, me iré con el mocoso para que descanse y después que el te cuente todo lo que quieras-saliendo por la puerta

-y Naruto-kun se encontrara bien- levantando a Naruto del suelo

-si solo quédate con el hasta que despierte-sin creer lo que avía visto

-bueno me despido Hokage-sama-con un ligero sonrojo, tomando a Naruto y dirigiéndose al parque

-deja de esconderte-saliendo de la sorpresa mirando a una esquina de la oficina

-Solo quería saber si la misión que te pedí ya fue realizada-aparece un hombre alto con una capucha de color negro que no dejaba ver su rostro

-me llego el reporte del equipo que mande para tu misión-extendiéndole una hoja

_MISION: B_

_ESTATUS: Completa_

_LIDER: Hakate Kakashi_

_Los objetivos de esta misión Uzumaki Naruto y Hiuga Hinata ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas fueron encontrados caminando regresando de una misión. Utilizando un par de genjutsus les mostramos sus sentimientos para que ellos después decidieran si se aceptaban o no. Al parecer correspondieron los sentimientos el uno del otro. En este momento se dirigen a la aldea, no podemos hacer más._

-bien, después te pagare tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-nada mas por ser ricos piensan que una esta a su contentillo-sirviéndose un poco de sake-espero que no se le pase la mano con Naruto-

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3 antes de la tormenta

DESPUÉS DE AÑOS DE ESPERA POR FIN OTRO CAP. QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO ME MATEN PORQUE ESTA CORTO PERO TUVE UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS Y ASTA PENAS PUDE TERMINAR EL CAP. PERO ESPERANZADO ESTOY EN EMPEZAR A SUBIR MAS CAP. MAS SEGUIDO Y SOBRE MI OTRO FIC SI ES QUE LO HAN LEÍDO LO QUITARON PORQUE VIOLABA UN PAR DE NORMAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE E INSISTO NO ME MATEN

**CAPITULO 3 ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

En un cuarto oscuro que se encontraba alumbrado por un par de velas que se encontraban sobre una mesa y mostrando a una persona con una capucha negra y escribiendo tranquilamente cuando sonó la puerta.

-pase-sin tomarle importancia a la persona que entraba con ropas blancas sus ojos de un blanco opaco y su cabello castaño y largo

-me buscaba Hi…-siendo interrumpido

-si-dándole el papel en el que ase unos segundos estaba escribiendo-neji necesito que sigas todo al pie de la letra o sino tendrás demasiados problemas-

Mientras el oji blanco leía la hoja en su cara se intensificaba una mueca de un gran disgusto, indignación vergüenza y uno que otro sentimiento colado

-pero esto es indignante, humillante-hablaba casi desesperado y al borde de la indignación-que apoco no lo puede hacer algún integrante de la rama secundaria-tratando de calmarse y echarle la bolita a alguien más

-si, pero como han habido demasiados conflictos económicos la rama se a empezado a ir a otros clanes-hablaba sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenia en la mesa

-es lógico, después de empezarnos a dar pan duro y café de calcetín como desayuno, comida y cena-en un tono bastante relajado-pero aun con eso en la rama secundaria existen ninjas muy fuertes y mas acorde con esta tipo de misión-intentando zafarse del problema

-tienes mucha razón- callando un par de segundos-por eso es que de los pocos que hay en la rama secundaria te elegí a ti-

-considero que me eligió a mi porque los pocos que quedan de la rama secundaria lo tienen amenazado con irse- con su tono de voz usual

-entonces lo aras-hablaba con un tono casi suplicante y que solo le faltaba arrodillarse pero para salvar la poca dignidad que tenia solo lo veía directamente a los ojos

-esta bien lo are-con una total resignación y un color rojo en la cara solo comparable con el de hinata-por cierto por que tiene esa capucha si afuera ase bastante calor-un poco confundido

-no es de tu incumbencia- tomando su semblante serio-por cierto dale este sobre a la Hokage-extendiendo la mano con un sobre de color amarillo

-así que ya vete-evitando la mirada de neji y disponiéndose a seguir escribiendo mientras el shinobi de ojos perlados salía tranquilamente del cuarto y el encapuchado entre tantos papeles que se encontraba en la mesa pudo visualizar algo parecido a un recibo de color verde con blanco con las siglas CEK (Comisión Eléctrica de Konoha) –tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis pagos-

En esos momentos se escuchaban bastantes gritos por toda la mansión por que al parecer les quitaron la luz

-nooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡ mi porno-alguien que estaba en la computadora y gritaba desconsolado-no lo pude guardar-

-NNOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY LUUUUUUUUZZZZ - pasaron unos pocos segundos-TAMPOCO HAY ROLLO-gritando un poco desesperado desde un conocido lugar por todos

-prometo que cumpliré mi promesa Minato-hablando al aire sin esperar respuesta-aun que eso me lleve a la banca rota

Mientras tanto en otro lugar más exacto en un parque se encontraban una joven de ojos perlados viendo como en el horizonte se escondía tranquila y lentamente el sol y sobre su regazo se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que una voz conocida los interrumpió.

-hinata-sama, su padre la busca –un poco molesto por la tarea que anterior mente le avían encomendado

Hinata al escuchar a Neji lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue levantarse de un salto olvidándose de que se encontraba cargando a su querido novio.

-Neji que ases aquí-mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo no conocido por la humanidad

-ya te lo dije su padre la busca-menos molesto por ver como se cayo naruto -y por cierto quiere que lleves a tu novio-caminando en dirección desconocida

-auuu¡¡¡¡¡¡ mi cabeza que paso-sobándose la cabeza tratando de reconocer el lugar

-como se entero-hablaba casi inaudiblemente

-que paso hina-chan, por que tienes esa cara-levantándose del suelo sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza-parese que te hubieran dicho la peor cosa del mundo-cuestionaba inocentemente

-oto-sama me busca a mí y a mi novio-

-Y cual es el problema-sin entender a que se refería

-que tú eres mi novio-

-sigo sin entender-hablaba con toda la tranquilidad el rubio

-te lo explicare de esta manera Naruto-kun-tomando una bocanada de aire-al ultimo pretendiente del que me entere mi oto-sama por poco y lo castra-recordando con un poco de temor

Una vez escuchada la información, en la mente de naruto apenas se empezaban a formar conclusiones que poco a poco le dieron la respuesta correcta "Me va a asesinar"

-hay que huir-siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió en decir

-no, no se puede-un poco asustada-el ultimo que lo intento no se supo mas de el-bajando la mirada y tomando la mano de naruto

-entonces que asemos-un poco desesperado

-tendremos que enfrentarlo-con un poco de confianza

-bueno, si no queda de otra, iré y no me separare de ti-dándole una de sus sonrisas características

-gracias na…naruto-kun-hablando casi como un murmullo

En ese momento naruto tomo la mano de hinata y se empezaron a dirigir a la mansión hiuga donde se encontraba el reto más grande que cualquier pareja de novios no importando clases sociales, o incluso para el mejor ninja y mas experimentado en interrogatorios. Es el hablar con el padre de la novia. Pero dejando eso de lado, al otro lado de la aldea, en la torre hokage se encontraba la hokage y un chibi kyuubi que se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de al hokage terminándole de explicar el motivo por el cual el se encontraba afuera del cuerpo de naruto

-entonces eso es lo que paso-un poco pensativa

-si por mala suerte ahora me encuentro en esta forma-cabizbajo por ya no tener su imponente figura

-entonces, dadas las razones no me molesta tu presencia y por lo tanto naruto no se tendrá que ir de la aldea-hablaba alegremente una rubia de gran pechonalidad

-gracia Hokage-aun siendo un demonio sabe respetar a las personas

-solo con una condición-sonreía tranquilamente la hokage-y es que le enseñes modales y si no quiere aprender, lo puedes golpear tanto como tu quieras tienes mi permiso

Ante tal propuesta Kyuubi solo asintió con una sonrisa bastante macabra que asustaría hasta al mas valiente. Pero en ese momento sonó la puerta mostrando a un shinobi de ojos perlados

-Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama le envía este sobre-extendiendo la mano y dándole el sobre

-QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE y que are con esto-tomando un tono mas sarcástico-que cre que soy electra y cobro en abonos chiquitos-ironizando a mas no poder

-bueno con su permiso hokage-sama-yendo a la salida esperando no se afectado por el enojo de la hokage

-tu no te muevas ni un centímetro-a un paso de salir de la oficina el hiuga-como el no quiere pagar entonces te ocupare como sirviente asta que me page-con una sonrisa malévola

-bueno creo que es mejor que la misión que me encomendó hiashi-sama-encontrando una forma de salirse de la supuesta misión encomendada

-pero comenzarás desde mañana así que retírate y acompaña a Kyuubi con naruto, me imagino que esta con hinata –viendo al susodicho que se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio

-es el Kyuubi- poniéndose en defensa

-mira es una larga historia la cual no te incumbe así que confórmate con saber que no va a destruir a la aldea-aclaraba la rubia voluptuosa con un deje de molestia en su voz

-como sea-viendo con indiferencia al que supuesta mente es el rey de los bijuus- vámonos-encaminándose asía la puerta

-ten cuidado como te diriges conmigo humano-estando a un lado de el-o podrías arrepentirte-salía tranquilamente dela oficina mientras el ojiperla lo seguía muy de cerca.

Pero en esos mismos instantes frente a una prominente mansión se encontraban las siluetas de dos jóvenes entraba tranquilamente a la mansión. Una vez dentro el rubio y la ojiperla se dirigían lentamente al despacho del patriarca, o para dejarlo mas sencillo con el padre de hinata el cual no era conocido por tener un buen carácter y menos por recibir bien a los pretendientes de su hija mayor. Una ves frente a la puerta del despacho ambos juntaron valor para tocar la puerta y una vez con el permiso para entrar

-oto-sama nos buscabas-hablaba con un deje de temor en la voz

-claro que te buscaba a ti y a tu novio-dándole una mirada a naruto que daba una sensación de un miedo atroz- NA-RU-TO que bueno es conocerte-dedicándole una sonrisa que mostraba demencia y ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien

-_creo que esta no la cuento_-pensaba el rubio

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
